


Discalced Diamond

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maylene warms up in Candice's house after hiking in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discalced Diamond

Candice was humming her favorite tune as she was making her nightly tea. Since it's about six in the evening the sun goes down sooner than the rest of Sinnoh. She was looking forward to reading Lorelei's autobiography, which just came through the mail earlier that morning. “The woes of living in the tundra boondocks.” She sighed, kicking off her shoes and sitting in front of her recliner, the only light in the room bouncing off the cottage walls. A knock on her door interrupted her reading, making her open the front door.

“Hey, Candice!” Maylene cheered, waving her hand as if yards had separated them. Candice noted that she was wearing her usual getup, which included the lack of footwear.

“Arceus, Maylene!” Candice practically threw Maylene on her recliner. “There's three feet of snow outside! You're going to catch your death!”

Maylene waved her objections away. “Nah. It doesn't even bother me. It's for training after all.” The last sentence Candice sarcastically mouthed in unison.

She shoved her tea into Maylene's hands and threw her sweater over her shoulders. She started rubbing Maylene's shoulders. “I can't drink this if you keep moving my arms.”

“As soon as you start dressing appropriately whenever you visit. Your lips and toes are blue!”

“Should I even mention that I can't move my toes?”

Candice rolled her eyes. After she grabbed a towel she found Maylene snoring away. She knelt in front of the recliner and went to rub her feet. She had always admired Maylene's feet, maybe even loved them. Taking a few quick glances, she pinched a toe. Not even a wince. Candice grabbed her left foot and planted kisses on her toes. She loved that fact that Maylene's feet were smooth even though Maylene runs around without shoes on. She rubbed her foot against her cheek, relishing the feeling. Her tongue dragged across the interior of her foot, culminating in inserting the big toe all the way into her mouth. Maylene's foot was still cold and loved the way that felt on her warm tongue. Candice was in her own barefoot world, completely oblivious to the passage of time.

Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, righty. Candice slipped out of her panties and took hold of Maylene's right foot. The sole received a quick peck and met the wet caress of her velvet cage. She's usually pretty quiet when she's masturbating, but she has real trouble when she's grinding on a foot. Her foot was getting slicker and slicker so that she was moving it against her vagina at an increasingly rate of speed and Candice's hips bucked faster and faster. Labored breaths and moans were leaving escaping the confines of her mouth. Her body felt like a volcano, just moments before an eruption. “Hngnghaaaauuehah!” Her hips jerked up and spewed upon Maylene's foot and what wasn't on her foot fell on the floor. Having her energy leave her Candice plopped her bare cheeks on the floor, ecstasy plastered on her face. It would've been a shame if her nectar wasn't cleaned off her plate, but Candice wasn't going to bed without tasting her entire meal. Being the obedient schoolgirl that she was, Maylene got a foot polish courtesy of her tongue.

The next morning Candice threatened Maylene to use one of her flying Pokemon instead of walking back to Veilstone City. “Next time come over and visit me,” Maylene chirped, before flying over the horizon on a Pidgeot.

~RANDOM~

Maylene ran down the street of Veilstone City, eager to get that new flavor of Sprite that she had been dying to try since she heard about it an hour ago. She must've broke the world record for running down the street and plopping a soda bottle on a convenience store counter. The clerk pointed to a sign on the door that read, “No shirts, no shoes, no service.” Dejected, Maylene dragged her feet back toward the gym. The clerk reverted to a Zorua, who was snickering uncontrollably.


End file.
